User talk:Aznskills90214
what's aim? ok i already replyed to you about this on the forum so i'll do it again. i would love to duel you but i don't know what aim is. i duel on kcvds or on my ds everynowandthen. if you want to reply to me please e-mail me at supernerdhanko@hotmail.com or supernerdhanko@yahoo.ca. thanks. Happy Fourth of July! So yeah... Fireworks are awesome! Fallensilence (talk • ) 05:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you YVD? And if you do, wanna duel?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 16:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well any of those places are probably simpler than YVD. Could you show me how to duel on any of those sites?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) In YVD you can create your master deck. I'm almost done with my DED deck, but it still needs 10 cards to go in real life. So I guess I'll use my Batterymen. I just made an MSN account. What's your e-mail.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) mine is skannr1236@att.net.....that e-mail will work on MSN, right? And thanks. But I'll fight you with my Batterymen. It won't feel right if I use a proxied deck in real life, only YVD.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha well I made a hotmail on Windows Live Hotmail...is that where I'm supposed to be? So yeah my hotmail's skannr1236@hotmail.com.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, now where do I go to start IMing?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to your deck when I have the time. I have numerous requests that i'm working on at the moment, and i'm backed up on my Deck Guide. Sorry for any inconvienance.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 01:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You could follow the instructions I left on TeamCheckMate's Talk Page in order to register a YVD account. As for dueling, i'll be sure to ask if I need to test out a new deck, which should be relatively soon.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 17:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YVD Sonn If you know how to connect to an opponent on YVD, I'll tell you what you need to know on there, since it IMs, and would be faster.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 20:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Request Monsters: For starters.... Remove pretty much every non-Dragon in the deck. Next, get your hands on 3 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, in whatever way possible. It's that good. You may want to get some Totem Dragons, since they can pop out a a big dragon pretty much instantly. I recommend searching out another Masked Dragon, and maybe some Golem Dragons. Getting some beaters like Dark Horus wouldn't be a bad idea either. Lastly, Red-Eyes Wyvern rocks for getting back REDMD, and it's a solid beatstick. Spells: Not a bad line-up here, although I recommend getting a Future Fusion and Five-Headed Dragon, to dump your REDMD and Wyvern in Grave. Heavy Storm ends games as well. Traps: Sadly, you have to remove pretty much everything here, aside from the Dimensional Prisons, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Call of the Haunted. Add in a Torrential Tribute, that soontobecommon Mirror Force, Solemn Judgment (If you get the money), and of course the other Bottomless Trap Hole and Black Horn of Heaven you requested. I apoligize for this being so terribly messy, but I hope I did help.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) If you were going to a straight Dragon deck, you could use Debris Dragon to bring back Golem Dragon and Totem Dragon for Synchro Summons. I don't necessarily have a low opinion of your deck, except for the Trap line-up. I do feel that there are a lot of unnecessary cards there, such as Miracle Locus (Letting your opponent draw is never a good thing, unless you get something really good out of it), Magic Cylinder (It stops only one attack, and can be negated by Thought Ruler Archfiend or Tytannial). Unless you're going for a control deck- Which Dragons are not, aside from Disaster Dragon- then your Trap line-up should be relatively small. The most common and effective setup nowadays consists of something along the lines of Solemn Judgment, Torrential Tribute, 2X Bottomless Trap Hole, Mirror Force, and occasionally 2-3 Dimensional Prison. I do apoligize for not understanding the concept of your deck though.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 15:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have no idea what that is XD. But uhm what's your username? Mine is on the top of my user page.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 16:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't get on IRC.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Playing Starlight Road depends on what your playgroup uses. If you see a lot of Judgment Dragons, Black Rose Dragon nukes, Heavy Storms, and Junk Destroyers, then definately go for it.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 18:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) YVD hi there first of all which version of YVD are you using? second yvd is pretty simple to play and there are updated every couple of weeks to include new banned lists and cards. right now im using xerocreative.com's chat room to look for duels as its easier to find someone who can host a duel as mine will not allow me because of my firewalls. as for helping you: 1) make a deck (obviously) 2)save it (u wont believe how many times i forgot to save an awesome deck) 3) click on duel 4) in the botom left of the screen you will see some boxes and a button, if you want to see if you can host find out your ip address and put it into the blank box, then go to the scroll down box above it (i think, im doin this off the top of my head) and look for connectivity. if u need any more help on connecting look for the help button on the file. with dueling on YVD its pretty simple and you can pick it up quickly. CTRL+S= shuffle deck CTRL+D= draw a card CTRL+k= Search deck most of the shortcuts are listed on the YVD file but if not just Message me again with any queries P.S. my user on YVD is Palantir--Dragonruler (talk • ) 08:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Want to YVD? I would love to show you my deck. IP's on my home page. What's yours?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll be host. Above where you put my IP, there's a list of connections. Go to "Server Duel: I'm going to be the CLIENT". Tell me when you're ready.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. Just tell me when.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) SOMEBODY's catching up quickly.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) yo whadup? yo man, long time no chat, i just made a killer quickdraw junk deck. it's crazy awesome. wanna duel? uhhh... what's IRC? nevermind then, maybe next time :) YVD well the thing is if you have your ip and you know about it then we presume that you have already downloaded it--Dragonruler (talk • ) 07:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have business to do but I'm open on sunday. Fallensilence (talk • ) 02:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok You want to duel at 7:00 PM? You can host. Fallensilence (talk • ) 01:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm at Pacific which means you are three hours ahead of me. Hope you get well and nothing but good soup and rest would help. Fallensilence (talk • ) 17:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) LET'S DUEL!!!!!!!!!! I saw your reply to my duel request thread. I accept your challenge on AIM. My AIM username is GreatSharkJaws. I'm open to duel over the weekend if that's alright with you. I read on some guy's duel request page that you do MSN duels? Thought I'd offer you to add me. Just about any time I'm online, I'll be free for duel ryan_stagno@hotmail.com Let's find out how good my Cyberdark deck really is :P A deck. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fabled_Bicorn -Resk (talk • ) 19:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Typo, i was meaning The Fabled Cerburrel, just toss both (goldd/silvaa being with an effect, and cerburrel with anything,) then sync -Resk (talk • ) 20:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I been fine. Uhm, you?|''DED'' (Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 11:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *Nooot really. I haven't been using any deck to be honest. I've started to take less of an interest in Yu-Gi-Oh. And it's weird because I don't like the fact that I don't like the game, because I like the game in general. It's unfortunate really..|''DED'' (Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 00:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) HEY BUDDY! It's been a while since I last been here. Sorry for the super late reply. Hope you are doing well! Fallensilence (talk • ) 03:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure It's your call then. Fallensilence (talk • ) 13:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Oh and I don't have a Facebook. Fallensilence (talk • ) 23:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Friday Probably this Friday. What time? Mines Pacific. Fallensilence (talk • ) 17:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Deck Competition Well, me and BF2 reopened the Weekly Deck Competition Forum. :This is our idea page, please add your ideas/what you would like to see. Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ::This is our current contest. Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky, still time to join in on it. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC)